This invention relates to an air conditioning system and more particularly to such a system for an aircraft.
It is a requirement in an aircraft to supply cool air to a pressurised cabin thereof. Usually the cabin air is recirculated with some of the air being Refreshed by air obtained from the exterior of the aircraft.
Typically such external air is bled from an engine of the aircraft and is thus pressurised. Such air requires filtering and cooling before being mixed with recirculating air for introduction into the aircraft cabin for breathing and for the maintenance of comfortable conditions.